


Sonic.EXE Dream Simulator

by ShadowKit



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKit/pseuds/ShadowKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cult of X has been causing problems, gaining followers bored enough to join.</p>
<p>I just want to get some sleep</p>
<p>Here's the sequel to the <i>actual</i> story if you wanna read it: http://creepypastas-with-no-limit.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic.exe/Round_2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic.EXE Dream Simulator

I stretched as another sleepless night made my tired body ache.

It's been a year since my friend was reported missing and I burned the disk instead of playing it. Usually I'd be looking around but the weird hissing the game did as I burned it was enough to deter me until I was better prepared.

Yawning, I went out to check the mail. I was expecting a package from Game Stop and it was supposed to have been here yesterday.

 

"Hey Kit!" chirped some chick that I've never seen before "Still having sleeping problems? X can help you with that if you want."

I looked at her, I told no one of my sleeping problems. On top of that, the hat I always wore hid my eyes most of the time. So, unless this chick's been watching me every time I went into my house, then she shouldn't know.

"Who the hell is X?" I countered "And who the _fuck_ are you?"

"I'm Julian, I moved in recently and X is our leader." she answered with a smile "He shall deliver us from pain and suffering."

"Right, stay away from my house." I deadpanned but she handed me a disk

"So you'll know the joy of Lord X." she grinned jogging off

I snapped the disk in half and tossed it into the dumpster.

I already had to deal with _one_ disk, I didn't need another.

~One Mail Check Later~

Pealing open the box, revealing the new controller inside, I hooked it up to the console and decided to get some sleep. I had nothing to do for the day and I could use the z's.


End file.
